Want
by Devious-Devilee
Summary: Greed and Ling both want the same thing that happens to be right next to them...   Greed/Lan Fan/Ling. One shot. Rated T.


Hello all! Well, recently I have gotten back into my Fullmetal Alchemist obsession and decided to go ahead n' attempt a 100 Theme Challenge with it. Not all of it will be with the same pairings/characters, but I thought this would be an interesting way to start off considering I just loooove Greed/Lan Fan/Ling. OT3, baby! ;D

Enjoy!

**24. Want **

The soothing paleness of the moon illuminated the room in a pleasant, silky screen of white. The beds thin sheets held the young girl in a cozy cocoon, the shoulder of where her single metal arm met her pale skin glistening like a dull knife in the wispy beams of light.

As she slept peacefully, she was unknowing to the two who watched her through one pair of eyes. The scarlet set of eyes stood out fairly well in the shadow-y darkness of the room, the holder of them outlined faintly by the moon that rose behind him.

"So…this is her then, eh?" Greed muttered to himself, a small smirk twitch on his thin lips, "Not bad, not bad at all… I gotta' hand it to ya' kid, you have a damn good sense of taste!"

"_Taste? She's a __**woman**__, Greed, not a meal." _

He sniggered in response to the prince's response in his head that was laced with defense.

"Trust me, women can be just as tasty as the best meal ya' got back in Xing!" The Homunculus's sharp-toothed grin only widened at his curt comment. Greed wrapped his arms around his neck and glanced at the warrior that appeared to be sleeping soundly on the bed. Of course, she was probably trained to snap awake at the smallest sound of a pin dropping, so he kept his distance from approaching her any closer.

Even in her sleep, he could tell that Lan Fan was extremely fit. Her face was thin and her shoulders were broad. Even wrapped in sheets, the two could both see her delicate looking body and small curves. She was thin enough so she could dart faster than a hare, but not at all underweight. All in all, any man would be able to say that she was _perfect._

"So, when you going to tell her?" Greed asked quietly, quirking a brow. Ling stilled inside his mind.

"…_Tell her what?" _He finally answered, shifting nervously inside his mind at the question.

"That you love her, moron."

"I do not feel for her like that. I respect Lan Fan, and wish and pray for her safety- nothing more than that. She is my bodyguard, and I am her master. That won't change." "Would you stop it with that whole 'master, bodyguard' bullshit? Geez, it's givin' me a headache. I ain't blind either, I can see the way you two moon over each other," Greed scoffed, a scowl of annoyance forming on his face, " I don't get you humans- you see something that you want and you always wait to take it." "Well, not everyone is as greedy as you." "Mm…. not half as good looking, either." Ling gave a small chuckle at the Homunculus's little quirk, though the laugh was only half-hearted. He was obviously weary of the topic of his relationship with his bodyguard. Of course, he cared for her and loved her as a friend, or perhaps a sibling, but…as a lover? The idea seemed unrealistic, though… He began to wonder if it was true or not.

"Oh, having second thoughts are we?"

"Shut it, Greed."

Greed's grin returned to his face and he glanced back over to the sleeping form of Lan Fan on the bed, her face almost glowing in the moon.

He ached to see her clean and stripped of the heavy armor she wore all day, her thin, toned skin glowing in the moonlight as it was now. He wanted her to be underneath him, kissing him deeply and running the wiry strength of her hands and arms down his back and chest. He wanted to hear her soft voice whispering anything and everything she wanted him to do...

"_Oh my, a bit of a greedy pervert now, aren't we?" _ Ling's voice cut in to the thoughts both of them could clearly see, _"I never knew you wished so much from my bodyguard…" _

Greed smiled and gave a small, amused laugh. "C'mon, don't tell me you don't want to have that beautiful girl in bed with you? I just want to hear her-.."

"_I think I have a pretty good idea of what **you** want, thank you…creepily enough." _

"Oh please, I know you want to have her just as badly as I do!"

"Sorry, I'm afraid not all of us want to seduce my bodyguard."

Greed raised his hands in defeat and rolled his scarlet coloured eyes. "Alright, whatever you say… Though when you finally decide to take her…. Maybe I'll jump in for a little taste of her myself."

The prince didn't snap at the Homunculus for he rude idea, but instead gave him a warning.

"I'd get out of there if I were you… Looks like Lan Fan is waking up, and unless you want us to get a face full of dagger…"

It was true, the young Xingese girl was beginning to stir as dawn just began to approach, her hair now fallen from its silky bow shifting from her metallic shoulder to her back.

Greed sighed softly. Why did his fun always have to end so soon? He turned to the window and gave one last glance at the girl he wanted.

"Mornin', babe…" he whispered, smirking and giving her a wink before he leapt out window and into the new day.

_Wellll, that was a huge, heaping pile of fail! Ugh, I got blank on what to do have way through, so sorry it's so crappy. X'D _


End file.
